


A Law Unto Ourselves

by amoama



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from the moment Will and Finn meet. How their relationship could have gone - on a more light hearted timeline. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Law Unto Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the song choices do obliquely reference the canon events.

 

**The Fix-It**

It started out where all good love affairs should start out from: sheer foolish enjoyment of being in one another's company. It was playful, and just that little bit competitive. (Well, a lot competitive, this is Will Gardner we're talking about.)

It was fun. It made him a better lawyer to go up against Finn. Sure they got a little bloodied stepping into the ring, but they could always shake hands and meet up at the bar later for a toast. It always started that way, a salute, scotch to scotch, and then Finn would give that quick quirk of a smile, the way he did in court, except this time not for the benefit of the jury or the judge. Just for Will, to let him know, that he was enjoying this.

Will started playing into it, more and more, a sly comment across the desks, a note with a bottle of scotch if he heard of Finn doing something clever in court. Any big case Finn was on Will made sure he took the defense.

The judges on the circuit started to think of them as a double act, started rebuking them for having too much fun with the law, with people's lives. Will didn't need reminding, he'd never had a problem taking the law seriously. It was simply that arguing against Finn made him feel like he was flying. Even when he lost, he took it well, it made him more determined, set out a challenge to rise to. There was a tally - a mirror of their bar tabs - wins and losses, rematches. Will cares about winning, and he doesn't care, as long as the game continues.

He gets addicted to it. A day in court without Finn's eyes sparkling at him is a dull day (and by god do they sparkle, it's not hyperbole). It's a day when the jury gets a defence lawyer with that tiny bit less verve. He tries just as hard to win, of course, he just enjoys the journey less.

Will's always loved practising law. Always loved the fight in the trenches and the righteousness of the victory. He loves to see that reflected back at him from the prosecutions' table.

Finn's wrist is thin and graceful as he tips his drink to his lips. His lips are still god damn quirking. His cheeks are a little flushed and his glasses rest easily on the bridge of his nose. Will loves the glasses. They mean Finn's getting serious, working up to something big and dangerous to throw at Will. Except for when they're at the bar, then they mean that he's taunting Will.

They've started gambling; of course they have. Betting things they'll do for each other if they lose. It's stupid things, like helping Finn break into his ex-wife's apartment to check on the dog. Sometimes things like playing basketball one on one, drunk, at 2am. Will always asks for basketball as one of his things until Finn tells him he'll play with him anyway. The games go on for hours because neither of them ever learnt to quit. Sometimes it's money, or tickets, or secrets. It goes on and on until one night, hot off a big win, Finn leans in, eyes aflame, and says, "Kiss me." And Will does.

That's how it starts.

  
**The Music**

**P.S. You Rock My World - Eels**  
And how a careful man tries  
To dodge the bullets  
While a happy man takes a walk  
And maybe it is time to live 

**Now is the Start – A Fine Frenzy**  
Kiss  
With a mouth of shooting stars  
Of lost and broken hearts  
Unafraid you can name your scars  
With a touch of a new heart 

**You Always Make Me Smile – Kyle Andrews**  
I like the face you make  
And when you dance with me  
I like the rules you break  
And when you dance with me 

**For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert**  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you 

**Diane Young – Vampire Weekend**  
Young Turks, young Saturday nights  
Young hips shouldn't break on the ice  
There's a headstone right in front of you  
And everyone I know  
Don't lie, I'm want 'em to know  
God's loves die young, are you ready to go? 

**Flaws – Bastille**  
All of your flaws and all of my flaws,  
When they have been exhumed  
We'll see that we need them to be who we are  
Without them we'd be doomed 

**L-O-V-E – Nat King Cole**  
Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you 

**How Simple It Can Be – K's Choice**  
How simple it can be  
The sunlight on a tree  
There's nothing more to say

[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/theotheramo/a-law-unto-ourselves) & [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2_cz0tn92McnVXgBj8-q9ODWt--tgG2S)  


[Download](https://app.box.com/s/fyee30i4sq7pquh1c3rw)


End file.
